


Love Is Alright Tonite

by Daslebensmittel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: "Slut" used as a term of endearment, 1980s, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dorks in Love, Everyone is a camper/counselor, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Hot American Summer, power bottom!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daslebensmittel/pseuds/Daslebensmittel
Summary: Steve is excited to return to Camp Firewood as a newly minted hunk of beef. Little did he know that his childhood crush would be returning as well... Steve has absolutely no chance of winning against super-hot counselor Bucky and his seduction tactics.A Wet Hot American Summer AU.





	Love Is Alright Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rick Springfield's [Love Is Alright Tonite (1982)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMPB6puYUuY) from Wet Hot American Summer OST. I recommend listening to it first to get the ~80's feel~... ;-)  
> 

7:48 AM 

“Good morning, early campers! It’s ya boy Peter Parker, fresh out of Aunt May’s tiny, beat-up sedan! Stop, I’m on-air, Aunt May! Fine… Love you too. No, don’t kiss me!”

***

Steve couldn’t help the excited shiver he felt as he the familiar thickets of Camp Firewood began to appear. Before he exited his parked car, he took a moment to look around – early arrivals milling about with their parents, other counselors and staff he recognized getting organized. 

Steve was so stoked, but also anxious: since last summer, a lot had happened to him in a year. He was no longer skinny little Steve Rogers, struggling to keep up during volleyball and flag football. Thinking back, he should have thought more about what he would say when everyone asked him about what happened… And perhaps mentally practice the tone and expression he’d use, making sure to be casual and modest.

Deciding that he’ll wing it as best as he can, Steve got out of his battered old Ford. He felt a flush of pride as he got his giant duffle bag out of the back seat: it was his first time coming without his mom, not needing her to help him with his stuff. He did kind of miss driving with her and singing along to the radio, but he was happy to have this sliver of independence.

Steve felt his face heat as he neared the staff office, bracing for someone to recognize him and ask him a million questions. To his relief (and slight disappointment), no one paid him any attention on his way to the office entrance.

“Hey there! Welcome to Camp Firewood! How can I help you?” greeted Pepper, the camp director. Steve flushed against his will, rooted to the door he had just pushed through. Pepper stared at him, waiting for a response. Soon, however, recognition dawned upon her and she cocked her head. “Steve?”

“Hi, Pepper. Yeah, it’s me,” he answered bashfully.

Steve watched as her eyes widened comically. Before he could say anything else, she bolted to the staff kitchen and screamed for everyone to congregate in the main office. When all his fellow counselors from the summers before laid their eyes on him, he was barraged with questions and exclaims, along with some hugs, high-fives, and claps on the shoulder.

“HOW STEVEN?? HOW?” Clint demanded.

“Growth spurt?” Steve ended up saying. Which was true for the most part. It was a miraculous combination of diet change, numerous vitamin pills, exercise regimen, and the timely growth spurt that turned him into the quarterback material he now was. 

After a few rounds of exclamations and congratulations, Steve was released to his bunk to unpack and meet the other staff and campers scattered about. Just as he was about to leave his cabin, Natasha entered with a knowing smirk.

“Hey, Nat. You know you aren’t allowed in the boys’ cabin,” Steve joked with an eerily dad-like expression.

“Shut up, Rogers,” she scoffed, ribbing him too hard. “Guess who’s back this year after a five year hiatus.”

“Who?” Steve asked, though he knew it to be futile. Natasha didn’t ask questions like that with an answer ready on a platter. Resigned, he followed the smug redhead out of the cabin. He had no idea who could be back this year. Numerous campers and counselors alike came and went, some of them occasionally returning for a year or two. It was a unique case that the group of counselors Steve was part of had returned for so many years. Steve himself had attended Camp Firewood for five years straight, though he only became a counselor for the first time this year. 

As Nat took him to the picnic bench by the camp commons, Steve tried to remember whom he had met five years ago. There was Peggy from England, who only attended for a year, but had become a good friend of his, a group of four fun guys that called themselves the Howling Commandos he had really liked, and…

“Bucky Barnes,” Nat announced, pointing at a figure by the lake, stretching to the music coming from a stereo. 

Steve gasped silently. He and Bucky had been best friends back then, having known each other in elementary school. Then Bucky had moved to another state and they had lost contact. Unbeknownst to Bucky, Steve had had the biggest crush on him. Steve, of course, hadn’t told anybody about his crush; but Nat seemed to have known it, if the way she was smirking at him was any clue.

 

*** 

8:51 AM 

The camp currently consisted of just the staff, counselors, and a handful of early arrivals, but Bucky’s arrival had been buzzing amongst everyone. Not because he was back after five years, but because he was _hot_ , and more importantly, slutty. 

Bucky didn’t even have to do much to earn that title among the curious campers and horny counselors: he only needed to exaggerate and stretch a little more in all his movements, revealing his abs and ass as his shirt and shorts rode up, respectively. He perpetuated it as well - winking at anyone who ogled him and maintaining a generally sultry demeanor, licking his lips too often and tossing his locks.

Valiantly ignoring Nat’s taunts to go talk to Bucky and the others’ gossip about the hot, new gymnastics counselor, Steve turned away from the Commons. He instead sought refuge in the Arts & Crafts cabin, where he was going to be leading activities at least once a week. 

Steve couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander to Bucky. Why was he back? How had he been? It seemed like Bucky had filled out rather nicely as well, according the fine figure he cut… Though he had never been puny like Steve in the first place. Had he been wearing _booty shorts_? Steve could make out a lot of leg, even from afar. That ass… Seemed really full and round…

Steve startled himself as he dropped the plastic apple for still life he had been unconsciously fondling. Damn, he hadn’t expected another boner so early in the morning. Steve berated himself for the impure thoughts that had snuck into his mind. He hadn’t seen Bucky in forever! It may not even be the same Bucky he had known back then. Besides, Steve had little hope of flirting with Bucky. He was terrible at it, after all.

  

 

“Hey Steve,” greeted Bucky, smiling, as soon as Steve opened the door of the Arts & Crafts cabin.

“B… Bucky! Hi,” Steve managed. Steve froze as he searched for what to do next. He had planned to head back to his own cabin to mull over things (a.k.a. jack off), and seeing Bucky so soon was what he was least expecting.

“Nat told me you were here. It’s been a minute! How have you been, punk?” 

Damn you, Natalia Romanova… But Steve couldn’t stay mad too long. Bucky was beautiful, with flowing shoulder length hair and well-toned muscles. Steve had gotten jacked real quick in the past year, so his muscles were on the bulky side, but Bucky looked like his muscles had developed from years of training. And yes, Bucky _was_ wearing bright red booty shorts… And a tight black tank top that also left little to the imagination. Steve wondered vaguely if that was appropriate camp dress code, but he supposed it wasn’t even orientation time yet, meaning there were very few actual children around.

“I’ve been good… Gee, it’s good to see you, Buck,” Steve said earnestly.

“Yeah, same. Look at you, you’re huge! What happened to the punk I used to know?” Bucky exclaimed. Steve couldn’t miss the appreciative way he eyed Steve’s own rather tight shirt. Fuck, he hoped his boner had chilled out by now (his basketball shorts weren’t very good at hiding _anything_ ), though seeing Bucky in scant clothing most likely did not help his situation.

“I had a bit of a growth spurt this past year, actually,” Steve explained with a chuckle. “How about you? I mean, you were always athletic, but jeez, you look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Bucky replied, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. “I do competitive gymnastics. That’s what I’m gonna teach here, actually. And a bit of aerobics.”

“Cool…”

Steve had no idea what to say next as Bucky’s glittering blue eyes bored intensely into his own. He had missed his friend, wanted to ask why he didn’t come to camp, at the least. But it all seemed trivial now, with years having gone by. Steve really couldn’t care less about the hows and whys when Bucky Barnes was standing in front of him in the flesh, looking as gorgeous as he did. He knew he sounded cheesy, but 13 year-old Steve had been hopelessly smitten with Bucky and had been pretty heartbroken when they had said good-bye on the last day of camp.

“So you wanna catch up? Maybe by the lake?” Bucky asked. He had gotten very close to Steve, laying a finger on his chest and it was unmistakable what Bucky meant by ‘catch up,’ even to Steve.

“Uh, sure,” Steve answered after a gulp.

 

9:05 AM

Steve and Bucky walked toward the lake, taking a shortcut away from the commons. Free from the prying eyes of other counselors and the few young campers, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and held his arm flush to his chest. He winked when Steve glanced at him in surprise.

They sat on the bench overlooking the swimming dock, littered with rubber tubes and kayaks for camp use. Bucky sat close to Steve and patted his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

“You know, I was so sad to leave you and the camp,” Bucky began.

“Why didn’t you just come back to camp?” Steve asked.

“My mom got married to my step-dad that year and he’s the biggest douche bag I ever met. He didn’t let me come back, because ‘it’s expensive to fly from DC out to the boonies in Maine.’ But they’re divorced now, so I could come this year.”

“Man, I’m sorry your step-dad sucked,” Steve consoled. “Was he okay otherwise?”

“Not really. But it’s fine. I got my stress out through all the athletics,” Bucky replied grinning. “You know, I had a crush on you since we were twelve…” Bucky purred. “I was looking forward to flirting with you, but I never dreamed you’d have become such a beefcake…”

Steve blushed under Bucky’s lascivious gaze. He was absolutely elated at the fact Bucky had a crush on him as well, but he didn’t know what to do about it! Fuck, not now, boner…

“Hey counselors,” came Peter’s sing-song voice over the loudspeakers. “All Camp Firewood counselors are hereby summoned for official hanky-panky… Sorry Ms. Pepper. I meant, official meeting for the orientation at the mess hall!”

“Damn,” whispered Bucky, inches from Steve’s face. He had no idea when Bucky had gotten so close to him! “Let’s continue this later, shall we?”

“Uh-“ Steve said intelligently. Bucky chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. He then stood up, extending a hand for Steve, which he grasped without a thought.

 

9:30 AM

The mess hall was full of counselors, old and new. Though mostly old; Bucky was among just a handful of new counselors. Bucky greeted the counselors who had been fellow campers when he had been there last. He even gave a little hug to Nick, who had been the cook at Camp Firewood for as long as anyone could remember. Steve saw Nat and Bucky lovingly mouth ‘slut’ to each other before sitting down. Pepper hit a pot with a wooden spoon, quieting the hall of chatter.

“Welcome, welcome. I’m so glad you all decided to join me as counselors this year. Most of you have gone through the orientation as campers. We need to prepare for the orientation tonight. But let me introduce the staff for this year.”

Pepper first introduced her boyfriend, Tony, an engineer who lived on the property next to the camp. He was apparently going to teach some science classes. Everyone whispered amongst each other, commenting on how Pepper definitely deserved better, but were ultimately shushed by Pepper’s glare and Tony’s eye roll. She then introduced Bruce, the infirmary physician who tended to keep to himself, and pointed to Nick, the everlasting cook. Maria was the camp secretary and Phil was the art teacher whom Steve would assist. Rhodey was Tony’s friend who was going to teach survival skills in the woods. Thor, who came from Norway with his kid brother Loki - the token goth camper - every year, was the animal caretaker. He had a new raccoon this year named Rocket, who was extremely hostile to everyone except Thor. The counselors went around to briefly introduce themselves as well.

“All right, so we have the opening ice cream social, so we need to decorate and come up with a music playlist,” Pepper announced. “Steve? Can I volunteer you to decorate?”

“Sure. No problem.”

“And Bucky, can you come up with the music?”  
  
“Sure thing, Pep.”

“Fantastic. You two can work together to coordinate.”

Steve blushed at the prospect of working alone with Bucky, but Bucky seemed exceptionally pleased by the fact, elbowing Steve in the ribs. Pepper moved onto delegate other tasks to the other counselors. Natasha and Clint were in charge of purchasing all the ice cream and soda, with Sam as their chaperone; Peter and Gamora were to clear the area of any litter and potentially dangerous objects; T’Challa and Stephen were going to create all the welcome packets for the campers. 

“Okay, if there aren’t any questions, off you go!”

 

10:33 AM 

Steve had no idea if he was in heaven or hell. Working with Bucky was awesome in theory, but it turned out that, as rumored, Bucky was seductive as hell when he wanted to be and not at all helpful. Bucky finished his duty of picking out music for the social in about 5 minutes (he already had a list of music for his classes which he simply tweaked), and then proceeded to tantalize Steve instead of helping him decorate.

“Pepper didn’t tell _me_ to decorate,” pouted Bucky, when Steve begged him to stop distracting him if he weren’t going to help. He twirled and hopped with one of the streamers Steve was trying to use. As he showed off his athletic prowess, he also showed off enticing bits of his body, which Steve was working very hard not to stare at.

“Bucky, please. I’m just happy to spend time with you, but I have to get this done…” Steve pleaded, with little success. Bucky responded by simply stretching his leg straight up and bending over to touch his toes. His booty shorts had no hope of covering Bucky’s underwear or modesty. 

“Wouldn’t you rather spend that time with me doing somethin’ else?” Bucky asked coyly, sidling up to Steve. Steve didn’t have an answer to that. He only had guesses as to what Bucky wanted, but he couldn’t be certain. Even if he were, Steve was new to adventures of the body, with little to no experience. But he wanted, oh god, he wanted. And Bucky was back, like a sign from the heavens. 

“We, we just have a lot of stuff to do…”

“I tell you what, Steven. I’ll help you with this stuff and you can help _me_ later,” Bucky whispered, allowing Steve to get a good whiff of his slightly sweaty, but somehow sweet-smelling, scent.

“Sure…” Steve replied.

Bucky ceased his shenanigans, to Steve’s ironic disappointment, and helped decorate the barn for the social. They shared glances as they put up streamers and balloons. When they met on the same wall, having started on opposite walls of the barn, they rested their foreheads on each other, simply sharing breaths. Steve almost worked up his courage to kiss Bucky, only for Bucky to grin and turn away. Bucky definitely lied about helping Steve: he was still teasing Steve to no end, distracting him from the task at hand.

When they worked on the same section of the barn, though, they shared parts of their lives the other had missed. Like how they planned on spending their senior year of high school, what their major might be in college, and anecdotes of school friends. Steve shared of his father’s passing and Bucky shared his troubled life with the step-dad. Bucky gave him another kiss on his cheek as an apology for missing the funeral. Steve gave Bucky’s hand a squeeze for not being there during difficult times.

They missed lunch working on the barn, but when they finished, it looked quite nice, perfect for a social catered to pre-teens and teens. Steve had chosen a space theme, with reflective silver streamers, white and silver balloons, and glow in the dark stars all over the walls. It was a lot shabbier than his vision, but he thought it was pretty good for what was available in the art supply shed.

 

1:57 PM 

The shed was filled to the brim with various arts and crafts materials. Only the wall with the door was free of shelves and drawers. As soon as they were inside, Bucky pushed Steve against the door, chest-to-chest, breathing hard together. Bucky stared at Steve, loudly chewing on his pink bubble gum.

“So you wanna fuck me, or nah?” said Bucky as he popped his bubble gum.

“Bucky…” Steve cringed at the bluntness. He was already so hard, with Bucky’s body pressed against his.

“I didn’t hear an answer, stud,” Bucky demanded, edging his face closer to Steve. So close, but not yet touching. Steve furtively placed his hands on Bucky’s hips that began to gyrate slowly over Steve’s own.

“Bucky…! Yes, yes, of course!” Steve groaned.

That was all Bucky was waiting for, apparently, because he spat out his gum instantly and dove in to kiss Steve. All Steve could do was to open up and let Bucky take charge of his mouth. Bucky grabbed Steve’s head down, bringing him closer. As they kissed like the horny teenagers they were, Bucky pulled Steve off the door, towards the other wall. When they reached the cabinets, just the right height for Bucky to sit on, Steve got his courage to really touch Bucky. He started tentatively on his hips, gradually moving onto his plump ass, massaging just a little. Meanwhile, Bucky swirled his tongue around Steve’s with gusto, making Steve moan and lose his foothold for a hot second.

All of a sudden, Bucky pushed Steve off of him. 

“Wha, what’s wrong?” Steve asked confused. Bucky didn’t answer him, but simply grabbed the bottom of his tank top and shucked it off. He then looked back at Steve, giving him the “come hither” eyes and licking his already wet and impossibly red lips. Steve gulped as Bucky opened his legs more and approached him as if in a trance, whispering, “Oh fuck.” 

With a little more courage, Steve kissed Bucky and let his hands roam more freely. He licked and kissed the side of Bucky’s bared neck, who still cradled Steve’s head with his hands. Steve’s hands traveled up Bucky’s toned torso, finally reaching to grab his round pecs and grazing his fingers over the nipples.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned. Taking that as a positive sign, Steve squeezed and played with Bucky’s chest.

“Yeah, play with my tits, big boy,” Bucky commanded breathily. Steve was only happy to oblige. Steve bent lower to suck on each nub and was rewarded with louder moans. Steve almost lost it himself as he abused Bucky’s nipples, one with his mouth and the other with his deft fingers: Bucky was making the most delicious and sexy noises Steve had ever heard. Even the occasional porn he indulged was never this real, never this hot.

Bucky pushed Steve off once again to jump down from the cabinets and turn himself around. He kept one of Steve’s hands on his pec, but took the other to shove down in his shorts. Draping himself on Bucky’s back, Steve groaned as he was allowed to fondle Bucky. Bucky was hard and leaking, his head thrown back onto Steve’s shoulder and legs shaking minutely. Bucky had each of his own hands over Steve’s and guided them to do his bidding. He took the one on his crotch out and put it in the back of his shorts, right over the crack of his ass. Steve groaned again.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Buck,” Steve ground out between kisses and harsh breaths.

“Finger me open, baby. Wanna feel you.”

Steve wasn’t sure this wasn’t a dream. He wasn’t willing to test it though, lest he woke up. Regaining himself to follow Bucky’s order, he slid a finger down Bucky’s crack until he reached the hot, tight pucker.

“Shit,” Bucky cursed with a moan. “Lube and condom in my pockets.”

Steve was incredulous that those tiny booty shorts would have any functioning pockets, but lo and behold, there was one small packet of each in each pocket. 

Regretfully taking his hands off of Bucky, Steve set the packet of condom on the cabinet. He pushed down his own shorts and underwear in preparation. He almost just rubbed his dick between Bucky’s ass, which would have ended things right then and there, but resisted. He then tore the packet of lube over his fingers. He slid down Bucky’s shorts and briefs, the urge to lick and suck marks on Bucky’s firm, round ass bubbling up like lava. He pushed them down until they were caught on Bucky’s white tube socks. Steve was forever going to associate tube socks with a mostly naked Bucky.

“Fuck, Bucky. Hottest ass I’ve ever seen,” Steve confessed, slowly easing in a finger and petting Bucky’s flank. Bucky answered by moaning and spreading legs a little wider. While Steve was a little nervous from his lack of experience, he felt he probably had “researched” enough about sex to know he had to do a good job with prep if he wanted them to enjoy what came next. Bucky seemed eager, though: languidly moving his hips up and down, bracing himself on the cabinet. 

“Steve. More. Come on, babe. We’re gonna miss dinner at this glacial pace. I’m not gonna break, sweetie,” Bucky assured him with a kiss on Steve’s cheek. Gulping again, Steve added another finger, then another. With each, Bucky’s moans got higher and his breaths shorter. When their matching hard breaths and stench of sweat seemed to fill the shed over the smell of paints and clay, Bucky pulled on Steve’s wrist. Taking the hint, Steve quickly rolled on the condom and held Bucky still by his hips.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered reverently as he inserted just the tip of his cock inside. The rest of the slide only took his breath further away as he was enveloped by Bucky’s tight heat. Bucky turned Steve’s chin to kiss him on the lips, while his hips moved as a silent command for Steve to _move_.

Steve latched his lips onto the juncture of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, as Bucky seemed capable of only breathing and moaning with his mouth. His eyes were shut tight, holding onto Steve’s head with one hand. Steve held Bucky by his hips as he thrust, occasionally moving one hand to pinch a nipple or stroke his abs. He then settled a hand on Bucky’s crotch, stroking his shaft and pulling on his balls, making Bucky shudder with each touch. Steve’s thrusts were slow, but each time it seemed to become deeper until finally, Bucky was near screaming when Steve hit a spot inside. Steve offered his hand to Bucky, who gladly covered his own mouth with Steve’s hand. Grunting with exertion, Steve sped up his thrusts, but making sure to hit Bucky’s sweet spot as often as possible. The shed was becoming warm, with their hot breaths clouding the air; their grunts and moans, along with the most lewd, slick squelches of skin on skin, overwhelmed their ears.

Soon, Bucky was gasping, coming into Steve’s hand. Bucky’s reddened face lost in pleasure, his final long moan, and the tight clench of his ass were more than enough to push Steve toward his own intense climax.

“Bucky… Oh my god… Are you okay?” Steve asked, out of breath.

“Steve… I’m great,” he answered, chuckling sensuously. He turned and kissed Steve on the mouth with just a hint of tongue, too exhausted to repeat the fervor of earlier.

Laughing together at the fact they just had sex in a supply shed, Steve and Bucky haphazardly cleaned their mess and ran away. Steve felt a little guilty about it, but he was still a dumb and reckless teenager, after all. And today, there was nothing that could make him feel any kind of bad.

 

3:32 PM

“Alright, it’s T-minus 28 minutes until new arrivals! Ice cream social to commence after that!” Peter announced happily.

Steve and Bucky sat down by the lake, where there was a convincingly sandy, man-made beach. A little calmed down from their orgasmic high, they remained quiet, simply looking and smiling at each other.

“I missed you,” Bucky said, linking his fingers with Steve’s. Steve pulled Bucky’s hand to kiss it.

“Missed you too. I’m so glad you came back,” Steve replied.

“We’re gonna have a good summer.”

Steve couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another PWP to add to my bibliography...XD If you haven't seen the movie yet, you don't have to. XD It _is_ quite absurdly funny, if that's your thing! Also Bradley Cooper and Ian Michael Black getting steamy in a shed is A+... ;-D 
> 
> Thank y'all so much for reading!! This had been in my "Maybe write some day" list, but didn't think I'd ever actually get to it... I'm glad I got to! :) Much thanks to HYBB for hosting the challenge, beta-reading this mess, AND creating the lovely graphic above!!! <3 
> 
> [Tumblr!](http://daslebensmittel.tumblr.com) | [Post](https://daslebensmittel.tumblr.com/post/174927026729/hellyeahbottombucky-june-ficlet-challenge-rating)


End file.
